<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Mr. Rich-Man - Loceit by Nightlovechild</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/24871333">Mr. Rich-Man - Loceit</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/Nightlovechild/pseuds/Nightlovechild'>Nightlovechild</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Sanders Sides (Web Series)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Alcohol, Alternate Universe - Human, Anal Fingering, Anal Sex, Breathplay, Cat-fishing, Hand Jobs, M/M, Payback, Rough handling, Rough play, Semi-Public Sex, Spanking, Sugar Daddy/ Sugar Baby dynamics, seeking prostitution, talk of sexworkers</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-06-23</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-06-23</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-04 09:48:30</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Explicit</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>3,041</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/24871333</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/Nightlovechild/pseuds/Nightlovechild</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Being someone of Logan’s position in the world, he should be able to get what he wants, when he wants it. But when his long distance sugar baby once again breaks his heart in a million pieces, he learns that maybe what he needs, isn’t always what he was looking for. Lucky for him, Janus knows exactly how to help.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Deceit | Janus Sanders/Logic | Logan Sanders, Loceit</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>14</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>164</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Mr. Rich-Man - Loceit</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>Huge Thank You to @crankywhenprovoked. She helped me rescue the beginning of this story from the utter chaos it was in. This story wouldn't exist if she hadn't been as awesome as she always is. Thank you my love!~</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>'Baby boy would come this time.  He had to.’ Logan thought, shifting on his feet again, watching the walkway that was connected to the plane he was supposed to be on.</p>
<p>Logan’s long distance crush turned sugar baby had promised that if Logan fulfilled each item on his fantasy list, then he would be free to fulfill every one of his Sugar Daddy’s fantasies.</p>
<p>So Logan booked him a flight on the first available flight that he could, making sure that he had luggage and a ride to the airport.  But as he watched the passengers come out and walk through the long tube to the terminal, he had slowly lost hope.  When his watch had said 45 minutes had passed since the last person came through, his heart had shattered completely.</p>
<p>“Mr. Croft, will we be waiting much longer?  If so, I’m going to need to extend the charges.”</p>
<p>Logan spared a side glance at the hired limo driver, before turning back to the plane on the tarmac.  The person’s uniform made him look like a professional, but the tattoo’s peeking out from his collar and the multiple ear piercings said otherwise.  Logan bet that this hoodlum was only using the limo driving as a cover for more seedy night practices.</p>
<p>Letting out a sigh as the flight crew was now exiting the plane, Logan nodded to himself, finally having to give up.</p>
<p>“Moving on to the next point on my itinerary, then.”  Logan said, turning towards the limo, cocking his eyebrow after a second.</p>
<p>“Sorry, let me get that.”  The driver hustled around the vehicle.</p>
<p>When the driver opened the limo door Logan climbed in without a thank you. Letting out a disgruntled huff as the door closed making the back of the limousine feel too big and too empty. Grabbing a small bottle from the mini bar Logan downed it without a care for the price. </p>
<p>Opening his eyes as the burning in his throat faded, Logan spotted the driver staring at him. He could see the pity there. He put the divider up as soon as the driver started to speak. That crooked smile told Logan everything. That the younger man knew exactly why a C.E.O of 500 fortune company had been waiting for two hours outside a private airstrip and it wasn't for a business deal.</p>
<p>As the limo flew through the city, the lights blurred the faces outside of Logan's expensive bubble. With every red light stop, Logan spotted couples making out or groping each other, people holding hands, or sharing dinner on restaurant patios. The quiet of the limo was pressing upon his awareness again, making his heart ache in his chest. He didn't want to face the night by himself again, he just couldn’t.</p>
<p>The driver smirked as the divider slowly lowered again, the older male's crestfallen face was replaced with something different. He was stoic, resolute, and seemingly completely fucking fine. Jay would bet a hundred dollars that the next sentence out this guy's mouth was going to be about finding a hooker. </p>
<p>"Driver, you know the inhabitants of this city pretty well, right?" Logan asked.</p>
<p>Ding ding we have a winner.</p>
<p>"Janus." </p>
<p>"Excuse me?"</p>
<p>"My name's Janus. And yes I know this city like the back of my hand. What do you need Mr. Rich-man?"</p>
<p>"I am not Mr. Richman, Janus. My name is Logan Croft. You have used it already. Don't you recall?" </p>
<p>The confusion on the older man's face was both slightly amusing, and quite adorable, making Jay fight not to smile. "My mistake, Mr. Croft. What would you like? The city is an open playground to someone of your caliber." </p>
<p>~☆~☆~☆~☆~</p>
<p>Jay burned through another contact and another corner as Mr. Croft rejected another line of sex workers. It was creeping past two in the morning when Logan dismissed the last possible escort. Ordering Janus to drive off after adjusting his glasses. </p>
<p>"One would presume in a city with such a wide array of individuals, I could locate at least one decent…" </p>
<p>"Look-a-like? One person with his face, his body shape, one man that if you squinted just right, you could hide how broken you feel that he didn't show up?" Jay ground his teeth after he finally let slip what had been building up for the past six hours. </p>
<p>"You are being compensated for your time. More than most would consider adequate in your field. You could even consider retiring early from your life of crime if you learn to bite your tongue." Logan bit back, leaning forward in his plush leather seat. </p>
<p>Janus turned down a side street, parking in the shadow of a building.</p>
<p>"You know what? That's it. I'm solving both of our problems." Janus growled, getting out of the driver's seat. The limo rocked when Jay slammed  the door shut. It rocked again as he threw open the trunk lid. </p>
<p>Logan snapped up another bottle from the mini bar and pounded it. He could hear the driver cursing and moving behind the limo. Turning his head Logan scrutinized what the delinquent was doing. Logan couldn't see much through the tinted windows and raised trunk lid. So he slid over and opened the door. Only for the door to be yanked out of his hand. He couldn't stop from moaning out loud at the suddenly drastic change in the driver's look. Thin yellow tank top, plaid kilt cut above his knees, and more tattoos then he knew one person could have.  </p>
<p>"I'll be with you in a moment, Mr. Croft. You stay in there and be good for once in your fucking life." Janus glared at Logan until the CEO retreated back then flung the door shut, stalking back to the trunk. </p>
<p>With all of his piercings back in and throwing his patched denim vest on Janus closed the lid with new vigor. Janus felt a million times more confident in his own clothing instead of that monkey suit. Recalling the look on Logan's face changing was going to benefit them both greatly. Opening the back door, Janus climbed in with practiced ease. Leaving his 'the customer is always right' mentality on the pavement. </p>
<p>Logan fumbled and stuttered while trying to aid this crazy man's mission to mount his lap. More tattoos caught Logan's eyes as Janus' kilt rode high as he got comfortable. </p>
<p>"Instead of searching the city for a copy that will leave you hallowed out, you need a complete opposite of your type. Which from all the college twinks I saw you selecting and dismissing, I'm as far from your normal as it gets, aren’t I?" Janus said. Pinning Logan in place by grasping the leather seat-back on either side of his head. With his jaw set, Janus waited for an answer. </p>
<p>"I think...I mean..umm." Logan was at a loss for words as he took in all the changes that brought him to this place. His hands didn't know where to be, what he could touch so his hands were ghosting over the warm thighs that were pressing him into his seat. </p>
<p>"Unlike your no-show you can fondle me all you like." </p>
<p>Logan's hands connected with the plaid and patched fabric. The electricity they generated made Logan finally give up his posturing. Pulling Janus closer, their lips connecting. The slight metal taste from Janus' lip rings gave life to thoughts about bad boys and how you shouldn't trust them. But as the other man's tongue pushed past his lips, Logan let his own body guide his actions. </p>
<p>Deepening the kiss, Janus loosen Logan's tie, working the button down open in record time and speed. Grunting as he pulled and tugged Logan's shirt tails free. Hands splaying cross freshly exposed flesh. </p>
<p>"Your heart's pounding. When was the last time Mr. No-show made you feel this? Or even this?" Janus sighed, pressing his forehead to Logan's as he ground his ass down on Logan's crotch. </p>
<p>"N-nnever. Only acquired broken promises. Never can have what I truly want." </p>
<p>"What do you want then? In your dark little heart, huh? Do you want to fuck my tight punk ass while I ride you and come on your chest or do you want me to throw you to the floor of this expensive limo and defile you until your shaking and coming all over yourself?" </p>
<p>Logan nodded quickly wanting it all, both, anything that kept all of this attention, he has been deprived of for so long, coming his way. The only certain thing was Logan's core ached with need.</p>
<p>"Need your words Mr. Rich-man. Consent makes me hard. Don't you want me rock solid hard too? Just like I'm making you?" Janus' hands shifted to Logan's throat and up into his hair. Rings clinking together when his grip tightened. Forcing Logan to lock eyes as he swiveled his hips as he ground down on Logan's lap. </p>
<p>"Make me forget his existence." </p>
<p>"Floor it is." </p>
<p>Janus flipped their positioning with a martial artist's dexterity. It stole Logan's breath when his back hit the carpet, but Janus cradled Logan's head. Quick hands deposed of the Armani suit and the Gucci under things. Janus leaned back on his knees as he reached over and opened a compartment of the mini bar. Pulling out a condom, lube and a remote. Hitting a switch, music started flowing through hidden speakers. Lights shifting from the dome overheads to neon blue strips placed under the seats and in the ceiling. </p>
<p>"That was too smooth. Fuck all of your customers back here? Is that why you know so many prostitutes?" Logan asked, spreading his legs open. Resting his feet on each one of the bench seats. Shimmying his fully displayed body as his own hands caressed over his stomach and down to his hard cock.</p>
<p>"The only smoothness I'm worried about is this." Janus smirked as he placed two lubricated finger tips against Logan's hole. Leaning forward, Janus placed his hand next to Logan's head, whispering into Logan's other ear as he worked Logan open. "Bet you're going to be the softest thing once I get you properly fucked. Mhmm. Going to want me to cuddle up to you even." </p>
<p>Logan whimpered at the hidden truth. His day to day life never let him relax, so his neediness surfaced the most when he was vulnerable. Logan didn't want to fight or be tough as a warm slick finger worked its way into his body. </p>
<p>"Hit a nerve of truth? Not going to fess up? Don't lie. I always know when someone is lying to me. Especially, when I'm knuckles deep in their tight sweet… still no? Well, I could stop and leave you like this."</p>
<p>Logan's sounds expressed no as his head unconsciously nodded. Logan always had a hard time advocating for his own pleasure. </p>
<p>"Don't worry,  I don't leave my customers unsatisfied." Janus locked their lips with that promise. </p>
<p>Grinding together, trading biting kisses as Logan took one finger then two and finally three. He was panting and whining as he thrusted himself down on Janus' fingers. </p>
<p>"I'm good. So ready, need your cock. Please, just fucking need to be spread wide. Need the real thing." Logan begged. </p>
<p>Sitting up Janus tugged off his vest and tank top, wiping his hand clean on the yellow fabric before he undid the buttons at his waist and tugged the kilt over his head. </p>
<p>"Keep talking. Love hearing those dirty words come out of the mouth of such a prestigious man." Janus growled as he opened the condom, placing a drop of lube into the tip as he rolled it down and into place. </p>
<p>Logan couldn't stop staring at the tattooed god above him, stroking his wrapped cock with extra lube. The feeling that Janus drew out of him made Logan think of one thing. </p>
<p>"Punish me. Punish me for wasting our time together. Idiotically looking for other whores. When I know now I wanted to be the whore. Should have let you bend me right over the trunk lid on the tarmac. Fucking my tight ass with your huge cock. Holding my head down against the shiny metal as you choked me into coming across the license plate." </p>
<p>"Fuck yes." Janus growled as he lined up and pushed deep. A chill ran up his spine as Logan's ass squeezed around him. Pulling out to just the tip and pushing back in again trying to get the best angle. Finding it when Logan yelped and jerked on his cock. Batting his hands away, Janus tugged Logan's legs together placing them over his shoulder. The highlight of this position was Logan's poor cock was strategically trapped in between his own thighs. Janus smirked, locking in his hold. Fucking and thrusting into Logan at an ever increasing pace. Janus let each sound out, vocally teasing Logan. </p>
<p>Unable to stroke himself into climaxing immediately, Logan pressed his hands into the base of the seats. Trying to stay in position and avoid slipping away from this toe curling feeling. </p>
<p>Janus let his free hand switch in between spanking Logan's ass to gently rubbing over the top of Logan's trapped cock. Enjoying each moan and whimper he could draw out of this needy man. </p>
<p>Feeling the familiar building pressure as his balls were drawing up. Janus opened Logan's legs, grasping Logan's throbbing cock and began stroking it as he leaned forward. </p>
<p>"Can't choke you into coming like you want. But, I want you to hold your breath for me. Do you want to do that?"</p>
<p>Logan took the biggest breath of his life and bit his lips as he closed his eyes. Heart pounding in his still chest as Janus continued fucking him so good. </p>
<p>"Don't you breathe. Don't think of the burning in your chest as I pound your ass. Most perfect ass. Are you going to pass out or are you going to come like you're dying? Like it's the last load you'll ever shoot from your beautiful cock. Not one breath." </p>
<p>Logan couldn't take anymore as his orgasm hit him full force. Screaming out after he pulled in precious oxygen. Shooting arc after arc as Janus fell over the edge at the sight. </p>
<p>Shakily Janus rolled his hips to ride out his total pleasure, only pulling out when Logan's hands pushed against his stomach with little pleas of too much. </p>
<p>Needing to properly sit down Janus got up into the seat that not too long ago the professional was occupying. But now, stripped of his pricey threads and thoroughly fucked out, he was an exquisite plaything shaking and covered in his own desire. </p>
<p>"See, no customer left unsatisfied." </p>
<p>"Daddy." </p>
<p>"What?" Janus was confused at the use of the title. </p>
<p>"Not your customer anymore, sugar baby. You call me Daddy, or Lo or anything you want. I'm stating I'm not disposable like a customer is." Logan said as he sat up, reaching out for the other. </p>
<p>Awkwardly, they got Logan off the floor and into Janus' lap. Janus wiping Logan clean with the reverse side of his tank top as he was at loss for words. </p>
<p>"That is if you want. Nothing is verbally binding." Logan started to slip off of the other man's lap. Realizing his words were rash and uncalled for. Janus' arms wrapped around Logan's bare stomach. </p>
<p>"Don't leave yet. Want you close… But It's a bit too much of a commitment after a single fucking, yet I don't hate the idea either. How about we talk about it?" </p>
<p>"Over a very late dinner and a nice glass of wine?" Logan smiled, correcting his glasses. </p>
<p>"I would love to but I think every place is closed." </p>
<p>"Not when you own the restaurant and know the cook gets up super early anyway." Logan admitted as he grabbed his shirt, putting it on with a hopeful look. </p>
<p>"As long as we aren't going to be imposing like some entitled pricks on this cook."</p>
<p>"Jay, if I may, you have to start getting used to the finer things in life." </p>
<p>~☆~☆~☆~☆~</p>
<p>One month later Janus was drying off with a hundred percent Egyptian cotton towel in a penthouse loft. The steam rolled out around him as he stepped back into the bedroom. Janus grabbed his phone out of habit trying to set alarms for jobs that he didn't have. Well, not since his Sugar Daddy gave him an allowance that was more than his two regular jobs and his handful of under the table jobs could ever pay him. </p>
<p>Looking over, Janus felt grateful for the sleeping man and all he happily shared with him. Stepping over to Lo's side of the bed he grabbed Logan's phone to disable any alarms so they could both sleep in on Logan's day off. </p>
<p>When the iPhone screen lit up, Janus saw the unread message from 'Baby Boy'. Clicking on it, Janus' lip raised in disgust. </p>
<p>'Hi, Daddy. Sorry I missed the flight, my sister got into a car accident. It's really bad. The hospital needs a down payment before they can start her surgery. Can you wire me $15,000 dollars. I know it's a lot, but you love me right?'</p>
<p>Janus clicked the camera on, selecting the low light setting to avoid the bright light, and hit record. Slowly panning up Logan's sleeping body then kept the camera on Lo's handsome face as he climbed into bed. Maneuvering Logan's arm over his chest made Logan cuddle up against him, then Janus let his face show. Smiling wide he started to talk, but Logan's sleepy voice stopped him. </p>
<p>"Love you Jay." </p>
<p>"Love you too, Daddy. Go back to sleep okay." </p>
<p>Logan mumbled something as he tucked his face against the side of Janus' arm, going back to sleep. </p>
<p>Janus looked back at the camera, still running, stuck his tongue out and flipped the bird then hit send. Waiting for the little dots to start bouncing Janus blocked the number, deleted the messages and changed the name. Forever burying it in Logan's vast business contacts. </p>
<p>Janus stuck the phone under Logan's pillow since he couldn't get out of bed and snuggled up tight. Vowing to forever protect his Daddy from assholes that only saw him as a rich man.</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><div class="children module" id="children">
  <b class="heading">Works inspired by this one:</b>
  <ul>
    <li>
        <a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/26978026">Two Faced in all the Right Ways</a> by <a href="https://archiveofourown.org/users/letsdragonesquethings/pseuds/letsdragonesquethings">letsdragonesquethings</a>
    </li>
  </ul>
</div></div></div>
</body>
</html>